This invention is directed to the structure of a digital watch module, and particularly the means for restraining the digital display device in the top spacer of the module.
Particularly in digital watches having liquid crystal displays it is helpful to provide for ready removal and replacement of the displays. This is because in the present state of the art, the liquid crystal displays do not have as long as a life as the light emitting diode type of digital display. Thus, it is more likely that the liquid crystal display will need to be replaced before the end of the lifetime of the remaining electronic and mechanical parts.
In order to aid in the ready exchange of liquid crystal displays, it is known that the pocket in which the display is received is open to the top of the top spacer so that it may be removed without disturbing the remainder of the module. In order to restrain the liquid crystal display in place, the prior art applies a restraining frame which is held in place by four or more screws. In assembling the watch module with that system the liquid crystal display device must be located in exact position, retained in place and then the frame positioned and restrained in place and finally the screws inserted to complete the assembly. Much holding is necessary and many parts must be handled. It is more convenient to be able to employ a resilient structure so that adjustment of the liquid crystal device can be achieved until the final holding screws are installed.